De Leeuwenkoning: Mufasa's geest
Een ouder verliezen is altijd een droevige zaak. Des te belangrijker is het dus om de goede herinneringen aan hen levend te houden. Maar het wordt een ander verhaal als je je verleden liever niet onder ogen komt. Mufasa's geest Het plukje leeuwenhaar dat Nala met zoveel geweld had uitgetrokken, vloog zachtjes op de wind om uiteindelijk in een beek terecht te komen. Verschillende kilometers lang dreef het haar met het water mee, om aan de rand van de jungle door een vogel opgepikt te worden. Die vogel moest zijn last echter in volle vlucht lossen toen een havik een aanval uitvoerde, en wederom dreef het haarplukje steeds verder weg, net zolang tot het een grote boom bereikte waar een oude mandrill net van het nieuwe fruit aan het genieten was. Zodra hij merkte dat er een pluk leeuwenhaar aan een takje bengelde, nam hij het nieuwsgierig vast en besnuffelde het eens goed. Zou het? Kon het? Nee, er was geen twijfel mogelijk. 'Simba?' Opeens erg enthousiast geworden zette Rafiki koers naar zijn grote bevriende baobab, en toen hij daar de tekening zag die hij zoveel seizoenen eerder had gemaakt, begon hij opeens te lachen. 'Ja! Hij is het! Hij leeft! Haha!' Nog steeds lachend nam hij een hele lading rode bladeren uit zijn voorraadje, maalde ze met zijn poten tot poeder en gaf hij de tekening weelderige, rode manen. Met stralende ogen bekeek Rafiki zijn werk. 'Hij leeft.' In de nacht liepen Simba en Nala zij aan zij door de jungle, weg van de waterval. 'Zei ik het je niet, dat het hier prachtig is?' vroeg Simba na een tijdje. Nala keek vol bewondering naar de rijke begroeiing om haar heen. 'Ja, inderdaad.' Ze viel even stil en zei toen: 'Ik begrijp wel iets niet. Simba, waarom ben je nooit teruggekomen?' Daarop ontweek hij haar blik. 'Ik heb het hier goed. Waarom zou ik weggaan?' mompelde hij. Vlug glipte Nala langs hem. 'Scar heeft de hyena's in het koninkrijk toegelaten', begon ze ernstig. Verrast keek hij op. 'De Koningslanden zijn een kerkhof geworden', ging ze verder. 'Er is geen voedsel meer, nauwelijks water... Simba, als je niets doet, komt iedereen van de honger om!' Simba wilde het al niet meer horen. 'Wat kan ik eraan doen?' snauwde hij, door een groeo varens lopend. Verbijsterd keek Nala hem na. 'Het is jouw verantwoordelijkheid! Ik wilde hulp zoeken, en die vond ik. Jij bent onze enige hoop!' Haar smeekbede ten spijt keek Simba haar nog steeds niet aan. Zachtjes mompelde hij dat ze al net als Mufasa begon te klinken. 'Mooi', bitste Nala, 'dan heeft nog één iemand zijn verstand.' Daarop draaide Simba zich met een woedende brul en opgetrokken tanden naar haar om. 'Hoor es even!' begon hij. 'Wil ''jij ''me soms vertellen hoe ''ik ''mijn leven moet leiden? Je weet niet eens wat ik heb doorgemaakt!' Hij draaide zich om en sprintte weg, Nala's geschokte stem negerend. Barstend van woede rende Simba verder tot hij onder de bomen uit was en een stuk grasland op rende. Zijn spieren barstten en zijn stem trilde van wanhoop toen hij uitriep naar de sterren: 'Jullie zeiden dat jullie er altijd voor mij zouden zijn!' Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen. 'Maar dat is niet zo... En dat is allemaal mijn schuld...' Verteerd door schuldgevoel en met hangende kop liep Simba verder tot hij aan de oever van een rivier kwam. Daar ging hij zuchtend zijn spiegelbeeld zitten bekijken. De stilte werd doorbroken door gezang dat van een overhangende tak kwam. ''Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi hapana! ''Geïrriteerd draaide Simba zich naar de vreemdeling toe. 'Houd op met dat gejank! Wie ben jij!' Waarop Rafiki vrolijk stuiterend over de tak klom en zo op de oever naast Simba sprong. 'Die vraag kan ik omkeren', grinnikte de aap, 'want wie ben ''jij?' ''Droevig liet Simba zijn kop hangen. 'Ik dacht het te weten, maar...' Waarop Rafiki weer zijn bekende wijsje begon te zingen. 'Wil je nou antwoord of niet?' begon Simba gefrustreerd. 'Wat betekent dat gejank eigenlijk?' 'Dat jij een baviaan bent. En ik niet.' Meteen barstte Rafiki in luid gelach uit. Met een oor trekkend liep Simba op zijn schreden weg. 'Alsof jij weet wie ik ben', mompelde hij, meer tegenzichzelf dan tegen de aap. 'Dat weet ik inderdaad. Jij bent Mufasa's zoon', klonk het achter hem. Verschrikt draaide Simba zich om. 'U kende mijn vader?' Rafiki was in een paar sprongen bij hem. 'Correctie, jonge prins, ik ''ken ''jouw vader. En jij zult hem ook kennen. Volg die ouwe Rafiki maar! Hop! Niet treuzelen!' Zonder verdere uitleg sprong de aap weer naar de oever, de tak op en zo klauterde hij het bos in. 'Wacht!' schreeuwde Simba, achter hem aan door het water plenzend. 'Waar ga je heen?' In plaats van antwoord te geven bleef Rafiki tussen de bomen door springen. 'Niet treuzelen! Schiet op!' De bomen hier waren raar vergroeid en knoestig, zodat het Simba moeite kostte zich door de begroeiing heen te werken en Rafiki bij te houden. Het constante aansporen wees hem de weg, vallend en struikelend tot hij tot stilstand gleed bij een kleine poel. 'We zijn er!' De oude mandrill sprong naast Simba op de grond en liep stilletjes naar de poel toe. Hij keek er even in en knikte. 'Je vader wacht.' Met ingehouden adem liep Simba naar de maanverlichte poel toe en keek erin, maar zag niets anders dan zijn spiegelbeeld. 'Blijf kijken', spoorde Rafiki hem aan. Simba concentreerde zich, steeds harder en harder, tot hij opeens een zachte stem hoorde. 'Simba.' 'Vader?' De jonge leeuw kon het woord nauwelijks uitspreken toen hij bevend naar de lucht keek. Een groep witte wolken had zich samengepakt en begon een bepaalde vorm aan te nemen... die van een leeuwensnuit. 'Simba, je bent me vergeten', klonk het. Meteen schudde Simba heftig zijn kop. 'Nee! Hoe zou ik?' De wolk begon steeds meer op een leeuw te lijken. 'Je bent jezelf vergeten en daarom vergeet je mij', ging de stem verder. 'Kijk naar jezelf, Simba; je bent meer dan wat je geworden bent. Ga en verover je plaats in de kringloop van het leven.' Ontzet keek Simba zijn vaders geest aan. 'Hoe kan ik nu terug? Ik ben niet meer wie ik ooit was!' Langzaam begonnen de contouren van de wolk te vervagen. 'Besef goed wie je bent', vertelde de stem. 'Jij bent mijn zoon, en de enige ware koning.' Steeds meer begon te wolk op te lossen, en Simba smeekte zijn vader om niet weg te gaan, maar het enige antwoord was een zacht en steeds fluisterend ''Onthoud het... ''Uiteindelijk, toen de wolk helemaal opgelost was, bleef Simba verweesd staan. Rafiki's zachte maar ernstige stem klonk nu vlak naast hem. 'Dus... Wie ben jij?' vroeg hij weer. Na nog even aarzelen richtte Simba fier zijn kop op. 'Ik ben Simba. De zoon van Mufasa', gromde hij. 'En ik ga mijn koninkrijk opeisen.' Hij liet een luid, weegalmend gebrul horen en liep langs de poel heen in de richting van het open veld. Op een stevige draf ging hij verder en verder, ditmaal met meer energie dan hij zich kon voorstellen. De hete woestijnwind waaide om zijn snorharen, en in het licht van de opgaande zon zag hij een droevige gestalte naar de woestijnrand lopen. Zodra hij vlak langs haar heen liep, sprong Nala bijna een meter in de lucht van schrik. 'Ik ga terug!' riep Simba haar toe. 'Vecht je aan mijn zijde, Nala?' Nog steeds stomverbaasd maar dolgelukkig begon Nala met hem mee te lopen. Hoop stroomde door haar lichaam en maakte dat ze zich levendiger voelde dan in tijden het geval was geweest. ''We zullen de Koningslanden redden! '' Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal